The present invention relates to a single sheet feeder for use in a paper tray which will reliably feed single sheets each time the paper drive is activated. The corners of the top sheet in a stack are caused to buckle and separate from the rest of the sheets in the stack.
Various sheet feeders for printers and copiers have been advanced in the prior art. It is common to use a spring loaded plate in a tray that will urge a stack of sheets of papers up against catches in the corners. A drive roller will then cause the top sheet to be advanced while the corners are retained until the sheet is pulled out. The prior sheet feeders will generally work satisfactorily until there is an imperfect sheet, or a different type or stiffness of sheet is used and then misfeeds occur.
This is particularly troublesome in printers that use high quality, expensive paper or sheets of different materials of one kind or another.
Thus, the need exists for a single sheet feeder that works reliably regardless of imperfections and changes in the type of sheet being fed.